Sarah vs The Wisdom In Memories
by BDaddyDL
Summary: My answer to helping people heal with the finale.  C/S journey tohappiness.  Happy Birthday Pj!


**A/N: So the 15****th**** is PJ Murphy's Birthday. He has done so much for me that I wanted to post something in his honor. Meanwhile, I needed some therapy after the finale, and this is it. Next up will be the next chapter of Heritage.**

**For over a year I have wanted to have this song in a fic, and here it is. The Jeff Healey Band released Angel Eyes a while back, but its perfect for Chuck and Sarh.  
><strong>

**I want to thank Agent In Waiting for betaing this. Since I refused to have someone beta their own gift, here we are. It was cool working with a new beta, and I learned a lot. He also suggested I add a couple of scenes that really helped the story along. I'd also like to thank ChuckThis blog that reminded that people still want this kind of story.**

**I'd like to thank Supesfan118 for his great ideas, including the title, and Frea for her idea of writing sprints. They really helped get me through some blocks.**

**Finally to the FF family itself. We are still getting new stories after the finale, how cool is that. ENJOY!  
><strong>

As the sun began its downward fall into the Pacific Ocean, a man and a woman stood facing each other on the soft sand of Cabrillo Beach. Less than twenty people were gathered around in a half-circle and an officiate stood opposite, facing the ocean. The slight breeze made the warm evening comfortable. General Diane Beckman, DNI, looked at the couple that meant so much more than anyone that she had worked with. She looked at Chuck Bartowski who, as so many times before, was staring at Sarah as though she were irresistible. Which was probably the truth. Her smile got even bigger when she saw a similar expression on Sarah's face. She had come a long way since… since she had her memory taken from her.

**Cabrillo Beach**

**1 year ago.**

"Kiss Me Chuck."

Chuck leaned in and kissed his wife, trying to be a conduit for a miracle. Not too hard, and certainly not too soft. It had to be _the_ kiss. The kiss that could move mountains, or defy the laws of physics. This kiss had to make the kick-ass ninja spy known as Sarah Walker-Bartowski remember it, him, their entire love. This one kiss could decide whether he would leave here whole or broken.

In much too short a time Sarah pulled away from Chuck. He kept his eyes closed; refusing to see what effect it had on Sarah. He didn't want the spell to be broken. Then he heard a whisper "Ballerinas _are_ tall, Chuck."

To say that the smile that erupted on Chuck's face could be seen from space might have been an exaggeration, but it sure felt like it was. _She remembers me!_

The drive home was pretty simple. He could have done it in his sleep. The problem was not the landmarks, or the route. It was the absurd situation he found himself in. The woman sitting next to him was his Alpha and Omega, and the same person who wanted to make little superheroes a short time before, but now barely even knew him. It was like some TV show dealing with alternate universes. Where was Q when he needed him?

Chuck stared down at his hand laying on the console. It felt like it was abandoned there waiting for its mate. Sarah stared down at his arm also. "Chuck, I'm sorry, I just can't. I know I love you. That wonderful kiss proved it, but I'm not in love with you yet. "

Silently, a few miles passed in the car and then Chuck heard her voice again. "I want to be, I can tell with every second I look at you how much you are in love with me."

He turned and began to say something but was interrupted "Soon, I hope, Chuck…. soon"

It had been a really long day, and it was going to be another long, cold night in the spare bedroom. He couldn't help the expectant looks and the urgent glances, but Chuck had to be a gentleman. After all, whether she remembered it or not, Sarah was his wife. Once they entered their house the awkwardness was only cranked up even further. "So Chuck, do you want something to eat?"

This was just so awkward. "How about we get a pizza?"

Sarah let out a breath before saying "That sounds good. I'm a bit hungry."

Chuck smiled and grabbed his cell and dialed a number. The oddest smile came on her lips when he told the pizza place "I need a large vegetarian, no olives."

When he hung up the phone he put it into his jeans and asked her "What?"

"It's just weird how you know me better than I know myself. You're like a regular Sarahpedia"

"Well, as far as the pizza goes, it was the first real thing I knew about  
>you."<p>

Sarah nodded and headed toward the bathroom."I'm just going to freshen  
>up and come back."<p>

When Chuck just smiled at her, she turned toward the way  
>there she stopped slowly and shook her head. "You must have really turned<br>me on my head. That's the day I wanted to tell you my"

"Middle name was Lisa. Yeah the accoustics were weird in that apartment.  
>You whispered it, but I heard it. Ineversaid anything because I knew how<br>hard it was just to say that."

From the look of the grin on his face, she could tell he was proud of  
>that. So was she.<p>

Chuck looked at his wife sitting on the couch across from could  
>feel the ache from his chest as he just wanted to hold her, to just be with her. Jill dumping him was nothing compared to this. There wasn't even anger or hate to hang on, or to keep. All he could do was just wait. Wait.<p>

_Well, I waited for Sarah once, I can do it again._ Chuck thought to himself.

Sarah broke him out of his thoughts, "That was some great pizza. "

"They always make great pizza. Sarah… it's been a long day. .."

As soon as Chuck said the words they seemed to hang over the room… almost like a storm cloud had descended on them. When they stood up they looked at each other. Not moving from where they stood. "So tomorrow Carmichael Industries begins its overhaul."

"Yes," Sarah said as she bit the inside of her lip. "I guess it's time to go to bed.'

They both slowly walked down the hall toward the spare room. He had to be a gentleman, but sometimes it was so hard. When he looked at Sarah he thought with her biting the inside of her lip, and her left foot was resting on its side Chuck knew she was nervous. About what, he had no idea.

"Goodnight, Chuck."

"Goodnight, Sarah."

Once in the room Chuck closed the door to the room and his forehead landed on the cool wood_. I wanted to lay down next to Sarah tonight. I haven't slept since all this happened._

It didn't take long for Chuck to lie down, but it took forever for him to fall asleep.

**2am**

_I can't believe I'm thirsty like this. What am I, five? _Chuck grabbed the door and opened it, trying to be quiet. He immediately ran into Sarah.

"I'm sorry honey. I hope I didn't wake you. "

Sarah looked at Chuck for a second before replying. "No you didn't. Just couldn't sleep."

"Want some Rocky Road?"

A wry smile appeared on her face as a quiet sigh escaped her lips. "Oh that'd be perfect." She then turned around and headed for the kitchen. She stopped half way there and turned toward Chuck. "You know it's kind of creepy how well you know me. It's a good thing you love me." Upon hearing this and seeing Sarah continuing her trek for goodies, a huge smile materialized on Chuck's face.

The couple had finished eating their late night snack when Chuck saw Sarah shivering. Out of habit Chuck opened his arms. To his surprise she accepted the unspoken invitation and entered his embrace. He heard her exhale and quietly murmur, "How can I miss sleeping in the same bed with you, yet never remember it?"

Before Chuck could respond, she grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom.

Present Day

Beckman looked at the crowd arranged around the couple. Everyone was smiling and relaxed as her focus returned to Chuck and Sarah. "We all know why we are here. To celebrate the bonds that have held these two together through so much. I met them years ago, and I can say that Chuck and Sarah are much stronger together than apart. Traditionally, a part of the vows include taking each other for better or for worse. This ceremony is to celebrate these two not only surviving an ordeal that would break most of us, but in fact thriving. "

For just a brief second the blazing smile left Sarah's face

**Eight months ago**

How a night with Morgan now included Morgan's soon to be fiancée was not clear, but Chuck was glad that she was. A few years ago he always felt a little bad inflicting Morgan on his wife, but now with Alex joining them, it just made for a fun night. As usual they were sitting at the dining room table playing a game before they decided what to eat.

Alex looked at the group when pizza had been brought up again. "Guys I know we all love pizza, but come on. There has to be something else we can eat. "

"Sizzling shrimp? It is a Night with Morgan tradition."

"Morgan, we had that a couple of nights ago. Besides I told you that you have to stop eating so much of it."

Everyone laughed when Morgan lowered his head and said as if his nose hat been hit with a roll of newspaper "Yes dear."

"I always love a bit of sushi." Sarah suggested.

"Oh I know, I could really go for a Chuck sand…" All the blood drained from Morgan's face as he realized what he had said.

Sarah was watching everyone else staring at Morgan when it hit her. "Lou…"

Chuck looked at her and without breaking eye contact said, "Alex and _Morgan_ could you please excuse us? We need to go to our bedroom for a second."

Once in the bedroom, Chuck looked at his wife and said "Sarah I-"

"Oh hush, Chuck. If you were so in love with me why did you date Lou? Huh, Chuck?"

"It was… a bad time. I didn't think you cared about me, and I... I just couldn't deal with that. I broke up with you first."

"Cause that makes it better?"

Chuck couldn't help a small grin from the escaping. "You made sure it didn't last long."

"Were there anymore?" Sarah didn't wait for a reply. "No, don't answer. It would only make me more angry. Let me figure it out on my own."

She then walked out of the room. Chuck followed but Sarah closed the door in his face.

**Six Months Ago**

It took a few minutes to get out of the Morgan door. The trip didn't take too long, either, as it was two in the morning. Sarah rolled down the window and enjoyed the silence of a sleeping neighborhood. When she got to the house she got out of the car and made her way to the front door. As she crossed the driveway, her mom opened the door. Emma was wearing a terrycloth robe and sporting a small case of bed head. The sight made Sarah wince. She hadn't meant to put her mom out.

When she got to the entrance, Sarah said "Thanks mom, I just needed someone to talk to."

Emma just nodded and gave her daughter a hug. Sarah froze for an instant before returning it. _Am I that much of a hugger? _

They went and sat down on the sofa. When her daughter remained silent Emma leaned her elbow against the couch and supported her head with her hand. "It's not that I'm not glad to see you, but what brings you here are 2 a.m.? Did you and Chuck have a fight?"

Sarah shook her head. "No I am just so confused. I was such a different person than I am now, and I don't understand how I could have changed so much. I must seem like such a monster. The things I've done to him. "

Emma moved closer to Sarah and brushed some of her bangs out of the way, looping them around her ear. "The last time I saw you those many years before, you had already changed my dear."

After shaking her head a couple times, "What do you mean? I was ready to kill Chuck when I came back."

"Sweetheart, from all that you have told me, that man of yours captured your heart twice. The second time just took longer because of the lies you were told."

Sarah just stared at her mother for what seemed like eons. Her face turned into a mask of disbelief "Do you mean it was fate?"

"It doesn't matter what you call it, fate, kismet, destiny, it still doesn't change the fact that your heart no longer belongs to you. It belongs to Chuck. Your Chuck, Sarah. What's more, his belongs to you."

Emma got up and headed toward some picture frames. Once there she grabbed a picture and gave it to Sarah. "From what you told me before…. well before, there's not much you could do to drive him away. So let it happen. Stop fighting it."

Sarah just nodded and stared at the table next to them. After a moment she looked up and whispered," I guess I need to go."

As she stood up Emma got up with her and gave her a large hug. "Remember, you're family to me and to Chuck. You never have to go this alone."

**Roosevelt hotel 11th Floor**

**Four Months ago**

Carmichael Industries' venture into corporate security was a lot more lucrative than anyone could have imagined. It didn't take long for Sarah to agree that working where the odds of having someone use an automatic weapon were almost nonexistent was a great thing. Although from what Casey had told her, it was only a matter of time before somebody tried to kill Chuck. For now she was just happy to make sure her… husband was ok.

She hadn't remembered everything about their past, but she had fallen in love again with him. Now they were doing espionage-light. It had been a lot of fun but the case they were working on today was different. Before she even entered the hotel she felt really off. Never a believer in luck or such things, her guard went up. Her mind was trying to tell her something, she just had to figure what it was. Last week they had planted the receiver and the cameras to catch someone giving company secrets to their rival. Today was the day to pick the equipment up.

"So, sweetheart, while I get these cameras can you get me a towel from the bathroom? I want to make sure we don't damage another optic like we did last week," Chuck said as he walked beside his wife.

Sarah nodded and headed for the bathroom, glad that at least this time they were not in a rush. When she got there she grabbed a towel and headed back to where Chuck was she got there she looked out the window and saw another hotel. As she looked back at her husband a memory hit her like a ton of bricks. _Shaw_

Chuck looked over at Sarah and knew that face; the face of a horrible returned memory. He dropped what he was doing and met her a few steps away. Once there he wrapped his arms around her. "Sarah, tell me what's going on."

Sarah had her head down, and when he separated from her, she looked up, as close to tears as she had been in a long time. "Chuck, how could I do what I did to you?"

"Baby, I can't answer you, till you tell me what's wrong."

"Chuck, look at this room, doesn't it look familiar… It looks just like Shaw's room when he stayed here."

He looked around and his eyes returned to his beloved wife. "Sarah, it's okay." When his words didn't seem to get through to her, he brought his forehead to hers and whispered, "We dealt with this long ago. We, baby, we made mistakes. So don't worry, it will be okay." Chuck stood back and asked, "Would you like to see the picture?"

Sarah smiled as she shifted to one hip and nodded her head. A simple drawing from Chuck showing them in the picket fence with… Oh, just thinking about that baby made her smile even larger. _It's the journey that's important._

**Present day**

**The beach**

"I do," Chuck said with a grin. After staring at each other for a moment their lips slowly danced a short dance. When they finally separated they heard applause from the small crowd on hand.

**Reception**

**Apartment square**

Chuck couldn't stop smiling. They were in their dream house for the reception after escrow had closed the week before. The dream he thought he had lost forever was back on track. No government interference, no bunker, no Norseman, none of it. He was able to just enjoy today. His bride had walked away a moment ago to speak to someone. As he peered through the crowd he spotted Sarah talking to… Morgan?

He saw huge smiles on both faces as Morgan walked up to the DJ. _What do they have up their sleeve?_ He saw Morgan get the DJ's attention and just nod.

The DJ smiled and nodded back before lowering the volume of the music. He grabbed the mike and said "Ladies and gentlemen, I've been given a request from the bride to play a song. Here it is."

A slow riff emanated from the speakers. After a couple of seconds Chuck knew what the song was. "What you're doing with a clown like me" He quickly swiveled his head and found her. His gorgeous wife, inside and out, she was quickly approaching him almost as if she was famished for a Chuck sandwich.

"What you're doing with a clown like me." Oh it was so true. _I'm just a nerd who was lucky enough to meet this goddess. _

They were much closer when he heard "What did I do? What did I say, to turn your Angel Eyes my way?" _Twice, twice, she discovered she loved me. How did I ever get so lucky?_

Sarah must have timed their meeting because as they reached each other, he heard, "I'm the guy who never learned to dance." His laugh was confirmation that he had caught on.

After a moment where they just held each other, and the only two things that existed were Chuck and Sarah, Sarah took a step back and said, "You know this song is meant for me too."

Chuck looked gobsmacked.

Then he heard "If this is love, why does it scare me so? Must be something only you can see. I feel it when you look at me. " Sarah just smiled and tilted her head as if to say "see".

He smiled as he shook his head "You amaze me."

As another guitar riff came out of the speakers Sarah found her spot on his shoulder. They just swayed back and forth while enjoying their dance; just being them, in their own little world. As the song was fading into the background, Sarah whispered into her husband's ear "Chuck… I want to start making our own ballerinas."

**AN2: Please leave a review. They really tell us quite a lot. If you're on Twitter tell PJ Happy Birthday would you. He is themurph2000**


End file.
